


My Thoughts on Omega Verse

by Foxxoul



Category: Omega verse - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Educational, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: This is basically written as a textbook that would be found in universe. It explains genetically, physically, emotionally, etc. all things Alpha, Beta, Omega (in my opinion, that I use for my own works).
Kudos: 14





	My Thoughts on Omega Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to do colors yet and I am suffering. I wanted this to be like a (very biased) textbook with a student's commentary in it but since I can't figure out colors, the parts that are struck-through are the parts that are not all that accurate (stereotypical assumptions and things of the sort), just imagine a student crossed it out in their textbook. I don't know if this makes any sense.
> 
> tldr; crossed out text is superstitions and false beliefs held by most of society. The part's that are not crossed out are true (in my AU)

**Introduction:**

Human physiology is segregated into six sexes. The Primary Sexes consist of male, female, and intersex. The Secondary Sexes consist of Alpha(Α, α), Beta(Β, β), and Omega(Ω, ω). A person’s secondary sex is determined soon after birth by a blood test. 

**Blood Test:**

The blood test to determine a person’s secondary sex is generally performed within the first two years of life, though it can be done later in life. Two small vials of blood are collected from the patient and put into the testing machine( _fig. 2)_ where they will be tested for the α and ω levels. If the α level is higher, the subject is an Alpha. If the ω level is higher, the subject is an Omega. If the α and ω levels are equal, the subject is a Beta. The types will become evident as the child ages, both physically and in personality. Each level typically runs between 5 and 15, any higher or lower is considered an abnormality. If levels are equal and above 10, it is considered an abnormality. 

**Abnormalities:**

If a blood tests level is above 15 or below 5, it should be considered an abnormality. _(Note: levels of 4.5 and 15.5 are typically considered normal, it is up to the healthcare professional in control of the test)_. If levels are equal and above 10, it should be considered an abnormality. Abnormalities should be retested later in life, often between the ages of 5 and 7. If levels do not change, it is decided by the healthcare professional whether to test again or wait for the secondary sex to Present. 

**Presenting:**

( _Note: Presenting is also a term that is used in regards to a submissive stance taken by Omega's, where they kneel in a downward dog position and show their necks.)  
_

The appearance of the secondary sex is often called “Presenting”. As a child ages, their personality and body will develop to match their secondary sex. _~~(Note: there are some outliers; not every child will look or behave as they are expected to).~~  
_

**_Alpha:_ **~~The stereotypical Alpha is aggressive, possessive, independent, boisterous, and territorial.~~ Every Alpha is different, of course, ~~and will show each trait a different amount—some may be extremely possessive and territorial, but be quiet and reserved. Physically, Alpha’s tend to be tall, muscular, and strong.~~ These traits come from the fact that the α chemical is much like testosterone, and makes growth more common and easy. Alpha’s also tend to have thicker skin, hair, and bones. An Alpha presents by beginning to secrete pheromones, generally around the time puberty starts, or by reacting to an Omega in heat. About twice a year, an Alpha will go into “rut” which generally lasts a week. A rut is a period of increased aggression, territorialism, and possessiveness. Ruts can be quickened or sometimes even stopped by knotting an Omega.

 **_Omega:_ **~~The stereotypical Omega is quiet, dependent, weak, caring, and family-oriented. Omega’s will express these traits to different extremes, but every Omega has these traits.~~ ~~Physically, Omega’s are small, weak, and lack extreme muscles. Omega’s are slow to grow and stay short throughout their life. It is extremely difficult, bordering on impossible, for an Omega to gain muscle mass, but they can gain fat easily. Omega’s have thin skin and bones, and are weak.~~ Omega’s present by going into heat, generally around the time of puberty. An Omega will go into heat 3 to 4 times a year, each time lasting between 2 and 5 days. ~~A heat is a period of increased neediness, and oftentimes an Omega cannot get through a heat without having an Alpha to aid them.~~ Sometimes an Omega will be soothed just by the presence of an Alpha, though often the presence will lead to whining. An Omega’s heat can be sated with an Alpha’s knot, and otherwise will last it’s normal time. 

**_Beta:_ **~~The stereotypical Beta is even-tempered and, overall, average.~~ Due to their equal levels of α and ω, they have traits of both. 

**Pheromones:**

Both Alpha’s and Omega’s are capable of smelling and exuding pheromones. Beta’s have very weak pheromones and cannot control them, and can very rarely smell other’s. ~~Omega’s often cannot control their pheromones output, as they are weak physically and chemically,~~ but they can sense others, especially an Alphas. ~~Alphas can control their pheromones—how much or how little is released and what specific emotion/need they please~~ —and can sense others. Alpha’s and Omega’s are naturally drawn toward each other, and subconsciously emit more pheromones when met with one of the opposite sex they are attracted to.

**Scent Glands:**

All sexes have scent glands, though Beta's scents are weak. These glands are located on both sides of the neck, up behind the lobe of the ear and down where the neck connects to the torso, on the inside of the wrists, and on the upper inner thighs, though the most prominent are the second mentioned.

**More on Heats:**

**_Glands and Hormones:_** During their heat, an Omega will have an increase in hormone levels. ~~This leads to them being more emotional and clingy.~~ They also emit more and stronger pheromones than normal, ~~and lose all control of their scents.~~ Omega's have a gland in their anus, next to their prostate, that secretes a slick fluid used for self-lubrication. During this time period, some Omega's can become pregnant. Because of their increased hormones and the changes their bodies are going through, they experience minor to severe cramps in their stomach and backs.

 ** _Nesting:_** Before and during a heat period, an Omega will create a nest, usually out of soft things such as pillows, blankets, clothes, and towels. If an Omega has a mate, they will use things that smell of their mate. Often times the base of their nest will be their bed. Omega's tend to be territorial of their nests and will not let anyone in unless they trust them. It is considered very rude to enter an Omega's nest without clearly expressed approval. When Omega's are pregnant, they will make and stay in or close to their nest throughout.

**More on Ruts:**

**_Knots:_** The knot is comprised of tissue at the base of an Alpha's cock. During intercourse, the tissues swell and expand, which will lock the penis inside. This helps aid in pregnancy, and can also help sate an Omega's heat. Though female Alpha's only have a faux penis ( _the clit will grow during rut, enough to be used during intercourse and impregnate an_ Omega), they will still produce a knot, though the effectiveness is not certain. Knotting will cause temporary increase in closeness between participants, so it is typically used in coupled or mated pairs.

**Courting:**

Courting is the process by which an Alpha pursues an Omega. This is a two-sided, consensual process that is agreed upon by both parties involved, though it is often lead by the Alpha. During this time the two get to know each other and build a rapport that will lead to an official bond and mating.

**Author's Note:**

> I might randomly add to this as I come up with things because my memory isn't so great and this is mostly for me to keep track of


End file.
